Of Kings and Jedi
by LenanMiader
Summary: Read and Review sil vous plait. Of Kings and Jedi is work in progress, and is about Jovan Drahk's adventures with his Master - Streen.
1. Training

Of Kings and Jedi  
  
Jovan Drahk entered the courtyard of the ancient Massassi Temple, cautiously. Scanning the area with both the force and his sight, the young Rodian Jedi's danger sense quickly began to rise in the back of his mind. Immediatly drawing his lightsaber and igniting it's intense green blade, Jovan Drahk was ready to face whatever could oppose him.  
  
All of a sudden his enemy struck - somersaulting from behind a small altar in the temple, his assailant ignited his pearl-blue lightsaber, and slashed for Alema's upper torso. Immediatly dodging the attack, Jovan brought his saber upto make a return, swinging low but at the last second diverted to the torso of the attacker. However, his attacker was too strong and too experienced, masterfully deflecting the blow with the smallest of efforts.  
  
Unperturbed, Jovan continued the attack, pressing home his advantage. With every step he took, his attacker took two back, and with every blow Jovan made, his attacker seemed to find it harder to parry.  
  
"Yes!" thought Jovan. "I'm winning!". Jovan immediatly knew his mistake. He had dropped his concentration for just that one second, and immediatly he was on the defensive. Parrying blow after blow, Jovan knew it was only time till he made a mistake. He had to do something.  
  
Gathering the force around him, Jovan jumped onto a higher level, giving him a very brief respite. With his pursuer, following closely, Jovan once more took the offensive, striking blow after blow. Both sabers finally locked in the end to the intense duel, but neither man was willing to back down. The attacking Jedi Master simply smiled.  
  
"Very good Jovan," praised Master Streen, without so much as having lost his breath. Jovan took one or two seconds to catch his breath.  
  
"Thank you Master" replied Jovan to his Masters praise, feeling proud at his achievements. Streen looked reflectingly at Streen, and simply stated.  
  
"You'll be a Knight soon enough". Jovan felt the pride swell even more, but outwardly just smiled at his Masters praise. Gathering his gear, and mopping the sweat off his green rodian skin, Jovan turned to leave but was stopped by Master Kam Solusar's entrace. With Master Luke Skywalker away rescuing an ex-Jedi Apprentice of his, Kam had been left in charge.  
  
"Good day, Kam" Streen greeted, breaking the silence that had come with Kam's entrance.  
  
"Hello Streen. It seems we have a small task for you and your apprentice here" Jovan's interest in the conversation suddenley became alot more apparent. Turning to face Kam, he sat on a nearby rock in the Massassi Courtyard. And listened to Master Solusar as he continued.  
  
"Near the unknown regions, a small planet on the outskirts of New Republic Law is rebellion against it's monarchy....they've requested New Republic aid, but the politicians have spent a long time arguing, and so put in a plea to us Jedi Knights. We're sending you two to help the Monarchy off the planet, to somewhere safer." Streen considered the proposal, and nodded.  
  
"Okay, we'll accept the mission. It will do Jovan some good to get some field experience." Kam smiled.  
  
"Good, go get prepared you leave tomorrow," and with that, Kam spun on his heel and walked into one of the nearby temples. 


	2. The Big Day!

Chapter 2  
  
Jovan lept out of bed in his simple dormatory the next day, excited to finally be doing some work outside the Jedi Academy. For too long now, he had been here, watching as the other Jedi Knight's had been assigned on dangerous missions. He had listened intently, sometimes even jealously, at their amazing tales when they returned. Now it was his turn.  
  
Yet in the back of his mind Master Streen's teachings were yelling at him - "A Jedi does not need adventure. A Jedi craves no glory, or excitement. These are tools of the dark side". Grinning, Jovan wondered if he knew more about the dark side of the force than the light side. Shrugging off this feeling, he began to inspect the equipment he had packed.  
  
Picking up and examining his Long Blaster, he took a new ammunition cell from his bag and slammed it into the appropriate place. Sighing thoughtfully, Jovan thought back to his days as a young Bounty Hunter on Rodia. Jovan could remember the day he was discovered by Master Streen like it was yesterday.  
  
He had been hired to attack a visiting New Republic official by Rizlo, the Rodian crime lord in charge of the Mialo Family. The Mialo family were big and powerful on Rodia - definatly one of the most powerful around. Jovan awaited his prey, dropping silently behind the unsuspecting official, and placed a blaster in the back of the New Republic Agent.  
  
Only to have his blaster sliced in half by the Jedi Master protecting him. A brief fight had ensued, which Master Streen quickly won. Yet, when he awoke, he found himself on Yavin IV, at Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy. Streen had explained his strength in the force, and agreed to be his teacher. Something seemed to hit Jovan there, like a large invivsible slap to the face. He had never had a choice about becoming a Jedi.  
  
"Morning Jovan. Hope you slept well, as we're in for a fun ride today." Master Streen's sudden entrance broke Jovan's trail of thought, and throwing his Long Blaster onto his bed, he turned to face his Master.  
  
"I didn't get much sleep last night, Master. I'm too excited about today's mission". Jovan could almost immediatly predict Streen's next sentence.  
  
"A Jedi craves no excitement, Jovan. Adventure is not something we need, as Jedi". Jovan secretly sighed, and mentally chastised himself for his rather stupid sentence. "But no matter. I must admit I'm pretty pleased to be leaving this place too". With that, Streen smiled broadly at his young apprentice. "We had better leave - I managed to convince Kam to lend us the Silverhawk. She's a pretty wonderful ship to fly". Quickly collecting his gear, and attaching his lightsaber to his belt, Jovan followed his master to the ship. 


	3. Unexpected Opposition

Chapter 3  
  
"That's good Jovan - feel the force, and relax your mind. A Jedi's meditation is just as important to him as his lightsaber," encouraged Streen. Jovan tried to ignore his Master while taking his words in. Allowing the flow of the force to intensify around his body, Jovan entered a state of almost complete calm and serenity. It was in this state that he could feel even the slightest tremour in the force.  
  
Focusing the force to his mission ahead, he began to feel and see slight pictures and sounds. He was sure that it was a vision of the future - or what the future could be. but all of a sudden, his vision was engulfed by a blackness. Immediatly snapping out of the trance, he noticed for the first time since he began to enter the trance the sweat dripping from his green skin. Distraught by what he saw, he turned to Streen. "Master ?"  
  
Streen nodded, but looked very concerned "I felt it too. Yet I do not know what it is. Master Skywalker has always said how the dark side is difficult to identify. We had best not worry though. I'll report this to Kam as soon as we get back". A bleeping from towards the cockpit area alerted Streen of the soon ending of the hyperspace jump, and Jovan watched his Master disappearing into the cockpit. Getting up from his trance position on the floor, Jovan checked his lightsaber's position on his belt, now just that little bit more nervous.  
  
Joining his Master in the cockpit, Jovan watched as Streen brought the ship expertly out of hyperspace. Immediatly glancing at the radar, Jovan noticed Streen's eyes open widely, almost in fear, and then Streen frantically pressing the controls of the ship. Glancing at the radar himself, Jovan lept from his seat at the sight of a fleet of ships that should not be there, and sprinted down towards the turret. Fixing himself in tight, he began to follow the closing trio of HKD R41-Starchasers with his crosshair - yet not firing. He had to make sure they were hostile, and prayed to the force that they were not.  
  
Yet the force was clearly not with the young Rodian. The R-41s opened fire on the Silverhawk almost as one, and tore into the rear shields of the freighter. Returning the barrage, the powerful turbolasers cut down one of the fighters in a small and insignificant explosion.  
  
Taking random shots at the other pair of now rapidly jinking starfighters, Jovan opened himself to the force. His movements became that bit quicker, and his shots became that bit more accurate, clipping one of the starfighters on the wing and sending it spiraling out of control. In this brief moment, Jovan finished the helpless R-41 off, firing several salvos of bright red turbolaser fire into the small craft's underside.  
  
Yet the fleet of Corvettes and Cruisers about three hundred clicks away from the Jedi began pouring out more starfighters of almost every kind. Jovan identified many Y-wings, HLAF-500's and even one or two E- wings, before the ship swerved violently to the right, plunging towards the nearby planet.  
  
Quickly switching on his comlink, Jovan took a moment to calm himself, and politely informed Streen "Master, on this course, we will plummit into the planet!".  
  
Streen calmly replied "Yes, Jovan. That is my plan". It was at this point Jovan switched off the comlink, swore about his deranged master, and resumed firing on the attacking starfighters.  
  
One of the E-wings however had flown up on Jovan's blind side, and before Jovan knew what was going on, was firing on the ship. Cutting through the weakend shields, the ship started to hiss and rock under the pressure of the fire, and was followed almost immediatly by a large clunk.  
  
"Jovan, dont be alarmed by what I'm about to tell you" began Streen "But we're about to crash into the planet. Hold tight!".  
  
Bracing for impact, Jovan squeezed his eyes shut as the ship impacted into the unsuspecting planet's surface. 


	4. Crash Landing

Chapter 4  
  
Finding himself spread over the floor, Jovan picked himself up. Opening himself to the force, he briefly checked himself over for injury. Relieved to find only a bruise or two, he walked towards the cockpit area to find his Master unconcious on the floor.  
  
"Hey!. Anyone hear me?" came a voice from the outside. "Any survivors in here are under arrest by name of the Triator Rebels". Jovan calmly drew his lightsaber, and quietly made his way to the emergency hatch. Poping it open to reveal they had landed in a large forest, he took one step from the ship, and met the gaze of a nearby trooper, and his seven friends behind him, all armed with E-11 Blaster Rifles.  
  
"We appear to have crashed..." said Jovan, slapping himself mentally for the stupid sentence. "Can you give us some assistance ?".  
  
"You are under arrest, by order of the Prefect. You will surrender your weapons and come with us," ordered the nearby soldier.  
  
"Oh, I dont think so. You are going to let us go" calmly instructed Jovan, waving a hand over the soldier.  
  
"We are going to let you go" replied the soldier obiediantly.  
  
Unfortunatly his mind trick didn't fool one of the other soldiers, "he's a Jedi!. Get him!". Blaster fire echoed around the forest like a yell in a quiet room, but Jovan's lightsaber was already ignited and dancing around reflecting the blaster shots right back to the source of where they came from. One trooper immediatly went down, clutching his breast plate, while the others all sprinted in random directions, looking desperatly for cover.  
  
Yet before they could find cover, Jovan was in among them. Being careful not to kill them, Jovan simply swiped down at the blaster rifles carried by the guards, cutting them clean in half. One brave soldier, despite being disarmed, attacked Jovan with a vibro blade he carried. Blocking his futile attempt, and slicing the blade in half with his lightsaber, Jovan pirouetted around and stabbed the man in the lower abdomen, killing him outright.  
  
Suddenly, Jovan heard a ferocious scream from behind. Swinging around to see one of the soldiers, a powerful vibro-axe held high above his head. Jovan knew that he could not get his lightsaber in the correct parrying position, and he closed his eyes ready to receive his death at the hands of the soldier. Yet it never came. Opening his eyes, he was delighted to see Master Streen, his pearl blue lightsaber ignited, and the vibro-axe wielding soldier lying dead on the floor.  
  
"You need to be more careful Jovan. Obviously we haven't developed your danger sense enough" observed Streen, jokingly. Jovan smiled, nervously.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay Master. I was beginning to worry the impact would have you knocked out for a while".  
  
"Takes more than a little accident to down me, my Apprentice". The pair smiled, each relieved the other is okay. "Our next objective is to rendevous with the loyalist forces protecting the King, and his family. We'll need to get into the city somehow...." and with that Streen wandered almost aimlessly towards the forest canopy. Moving back into the ship, Jovan quickly found his Long Blaster. Slinging it over his shoulder, after arming and checking the deadly weapon, Jovan heard Streen calling to him. "Jovan, I believe I found our way into the city". Puzzeled by this, Jovan walked towards where Streen had called from, and smiled, as he saw him standing by a large combat speeder, smiling.  
  
"Alright!. Let's go find our Royal Family" joked Jovan. With that, the pair entered the speeder. Letting Streen drive the speeder, Jovan took position in the copilot seat, and readied himself for a long day. 


	5. The City of Pearls

Chapter 5  
  
"Master, watch out for that tree!" exclaimed Jovan. Yet a split second before the fast-moving speeder would hit the tree, Streen would violently throw the controls in one direction or the other, missing it entirely.  
  
"Why dont you take this oppourtunity to practice your calming exercises ?" asked Streen. Jovan knew the irony in his question, yet decided that at this point, he should really be calmer. Taking a deep breath, Jovan held his breath for two seconds, and then exhailed, that little bit calmer.  
  
"Look, Jovan" instructed Streen. Opening his eyes, Jovan noticed on the horizon was a huge city. Encircled by an outer wall, the city was grand in size and in aesthetics. Beautiful blue buildings pierced the skyline, and the entire city lie in the shadow of the great castle in the center. The castle was the most elaborate building in the city, made of a glistening blue pearl-type material, with matching fiery red and orange slabs making up the roof. What Jovan could not believe was how much of a contrast it was to his home on Rodia.  
  
Yet plumes of smoke rose from the city, signs of even in this paradise, things were not right. The castle occasionaly lit up as blaster fire reflected off it's glistening surface.  
  
"Quite a sight, huh?" muttered Streen, being careful not to loose his concentration on piloting the speeder between the increasingly dense forest trees. Jovan opened his mouth to speak, yet found he could not, and simply nodded. "I think we had better proceed on foot from here".  
  
Stopping the speeder, Streen clambered out of the speeder, followed closely by Jovan. Almost as one, the pair drew their lightsaber hilts, but neither ignited them. Hiding in the last few bushes, Streen suddenley darted for the outer wall. Jovan followed, streching out with the force. He felt the presence of four guards nearby, and felt his Master's presence strongly in the force.  
  
Streen motioned towards the location of the guards Jovan had just sensed, and began walking briskly towards them. The pair soon came to where the guards stood, by a large gate, protecting the only route to the castle. Walking calmly towards the four brown overall clad troopers, Jovan felt he panic surge from them, as they recognised the nature of these two strangers. One brought his blaster up to fire, and immediatly a snap hiss of lightsabers could be heard.The two Jedi expertly reflected the guardsmans blaster shots.  
  
All of a sudden, Streen sommersaulted high into the air, landing among the now distraught guardsmen. Jovan took the oppourtunity to disarm the nearest trooper, relieving him of his E-11 blaster by yanking it out of the hands with the force.  
  
Whilst Jovan did this, Streen fought the other three guards. They continually poured fire towards the Jedi Master, yet Streen effortlessly blocked them or dodged out of the way just in time. The Jedi Master was always one step ahead of the sluggish soldiers, thought Jovan, as he watched his master dispatch the last one with an uppercut through the soldiers lightly armoured torso.  
  
The pair continued past the gate, sneaking down the Palace Route. Using the nearby buildings for cover, Jovan despaired at the immensily beautiful buildings, now lifeless due to the actions of one group.  
  
Finally, the pair reached the gates of the palace. One lone guard stood sentry over the Castle entrance, and this lifted Jovan's spirits.  
  
"Look, Master. The enemy are over confident, it seems" commented Jovan joyfully.  
  
Streen shook his head "Somethings wrong...I just dont know what. We must use caution".  
  
Streen broke cover, calmly walking upto the guard. Jovan watched as Streen waved a hand in front of the guard's face, and he turned, and opened the gate behind him. All of a sudden, Jovan's danger sense flared, and he drew his lightsaber, igniting the intense green blade. Streen had done the same, and they turned around to face twenty troops, and three large Chariot Light Assault Vehicles.  
  
A hatch opened on one of the vehicles, and a human head appeared from it. "I am Prefect Sarlo. You are both under arrest in the name of the Triator Syndicate of Planets".  
  
Streen looked at the Prefect puzzeled, "the who?".  
  
"You may ask questions later. Guards...arrest them!" ordered the Prefect. "Take them to Master Piotr."  
  
"What do we do, Master ?" asked Jovan, with an edge of worry in his voice.  
  
"We comply, my apprentice. We cannot fight twenty troopers and three chariots" came Streen's reply.  
  
Feeling disappointed to fall into such a trap, Jovan handed over his weapons, and prepared to be arrested. 


End file.
